Cave Dragon
The Cave Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Dark and Earth element. It's main element is Dark. Appearance The cave dragon is called the spider of the dragon world, because of its striking resemblance to the arachnid, both in appearance and ability. It only has four legs, however. Its back is dark purple so it can hide unseen in the shades, and its belly is light brown. It has six eyes adapted to see in the dark, and a lot of toxic fangs in its mouth so long they actually can be seen without the dragon requiring to open its mouth. It also has spikes on its back for defense. Females are remarkably larger than males. Abilities Natural Weapons Cave dragons have mandibles at the tip of their snout, which they use to insert toxic venom, and then eat their prey. Cave dragons are able to create large silk webs from their abdomen. When something gets stuck in the web, it will come over, hurl the prey in silk with its long legs while dodging incoming attacks, until it is immobilized and can enter venom. For small prey like insects, silk isn't even required. Natural Defenses When the web is broken or when attacked outside the web, a cave dragon's natural defense is actually running, while generating silk every few times hoping the enemy will trip over it. When faced with a predator, a cave dragon's first instinct is to use its long, nimble legs to outrun whatever is chasing it. However, if the predator can't be outran, a cave dragon will charge the predator with its horns. This does little to actually harm the predator, but it is a great intimidation tactic. If the predator does not back away at this display of power, the cave dragon will resort to its natural weapons described above. Other Abilities Cave dragon males live in webs almost invisible which block the path. The dragon hides in the shadows so it isn't seen by potential prey. The web is so strong it can even stop dragons flying at full speed and is sticky. When something flies in, even the tiniest mosquito, the dragon uses its sensor hairs to pick up the vibrations and go to the location of the prey and start using its weapons: silk and venom. Habitat Regions Cave dragons are found in large caves, including the Dramoria mines, The Tull Caverns, and some colder caves in Wrothmoore. Some are found setting up webs in The Tull Forest. Preferred Home They are found, as their name suggests, in caves, but their eyes are supremely adapted to see in the dark. Sheltering/Nesting Cave dragons live on their webs, and renew it once every 10 days. However, females are wanderers, and chase their prey or hide to quickly strike instead. Lifestyle Behavior/Personality Cave dragons do not really care about others. Just about everything is prey for them. Social Order Cave dragons are not at all social. Even mating can result in death of one. Relationship to wizards Cave dragons, especially males, are a huge threat and danger to wizards. When they get stuck in a web, they are threatened like any other prey. Music writer Han Man visited The Tull Forest once and got stuck in a web. He was able to escape, but not before getting a small dose of venom, which later resulted in his eventual death. Diet Males wait for prey to become stuck in their web, then hurl it in silk and deli er venom, and then they eat the prey. This can vary from insects to dragons. Females, however, sit still in a place, waiting for prey to come by, and then quickly grab it to deliver venom. They only uses silk if the prey struggles too much or is dangerous. Females only prey on large animals. When in a park Breeding As a normal hybrid dragon, it is easy to breed a cave dragon, with only the Dark and Earth elements being required. Habitats They can be kept in Dark Habitats, Earth Habitats, Omnitats, and their favorite, Spooky Habitats. How to care for Hatchlings first must be taught to not set up webs or eat other dragons or visitors. If they won't listen, the silk-generating organs must be removed, as well as the toxin producers. Favorite Treat Cave dragons, like most other dragons, prefer Berry Bauble although there second favorite is the Kraken Kabbage. Life Cycle Mating If a female comes to a male, it means she either is going to mate with him or eat him: a deadly gambling game. Out of fear, some males even run away from every female. Birth The female hurls the egg in silk and carries it along with her all the time. After birth, the mother leaves her hatchling. When in extreme hunger, however, the mother may eat her young. Infancy Infants are able to set up webs, but they are so small and weak that it is inefficient to catch prey. Infants live as scavengers, and eat the trash of other dragons' meals when the hunter is no longer hungry. Adolescence While not yet able to catch dragons at full speed, the adolescent's web is strong enough already to catch prey. Scavenging is past time. Females also make webs in their adolescence. Adulthood Females leave their web-hunting existence, while males keep on catching prey with stronger webs. Life Span Males usually do not grow old, because they are often eaten by females. Those females, however, can grow up to 60 years old. History Discovery The cave dragon was discovered by famous chloromancer Cindy Funnelweb, who travelled to The Tull Forest to study malachite dragons. However, she discovered another species, and almost was killed by a female cave dragon. It took long before the species could be studied because how dangerous they are, but the owner of the Mouth Inn, Ryleh Ooloo, found a way to capture and tame these dragons and later even bonded to one. Origin of name Cave dragons are named for mainly living in caves. Notable Dragons *Wolf (Ryleh Ooloo) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Dark Category:Earth Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of the Mesalithic Canyon Category:Insectivores Category:Scavengers Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Forest Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Dragons named after their habitat